


Day Eleven: Kidnap

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Tracey has an odd question that raises concern for Kurt. (same universe as Day 6)





	Day Eleven: Kidnap

Tracey was five when she asked what it meant to be kidnapped. Kurt had been the only one home at the time so he couldn’t turn to his husband for help. So, he pushed it off. 

“We can talk about it when daddy gets home, yeah?” 

His answer seemed to satisfy Tracey. Blaine came home after she was already in bed.   
“She asked me what kidnapping was, Blaine,” Kurt murmurs. “We have to talk to her.” 

Blaine peeked out from the en-suite. He had his toothbrush in his mouth and tilted his head to look at Kurt’s worry lines on his forehead. 

“Calm down,” Blaine says. “She probably heard it from another kid on the playground.” 

“Right,” Kurt replies. 

Blaine finishes up in the bathroom and crawls into bed. “Tomorrow, okay?” 

“Alright.” 

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him and pushes his face as close as possible to his husband’s face. Their noses are touching. 

“I love you,” Blaine says before pressing his lips to Kurt’s. 

The next day, they sit the twins down in the living room. 

“Yesterday, Tracey what did you ask daddy about?” 

“Kidnapping,” she says. 

“Can you tell us where you heard that word?” 

“Stacy told me if I was ever kidnapped,” Tracey frowns as it trying to get the wording correct. “They would return me because I was so annoying.” 

“Honey, Stacy shouldn’t have said that to you,” Kurt tells her. “Did you tell your teacher?” 

Tracey shakes her head. 

“Well,” Blaine says. “Kidnapping is when a stranger or someone you know takes you without permission. They take you away from us and don’t plan to give you back.” 

“Why would they do that?” Hepburn asks. 

“Because there are bad people in the world.” 

“That’s why we taught you stranger danger, remember?” Blaine says. 

The twins nod. 

“Okay, go wash up before dinner.” 

They run off to the bathroom. Kurt sighs. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I was so worried that someone had approach her...like I had missed someone watching us...I thought someone was going to try to take her away, Blaine.” 

“Kurt, we are both so watchful and careful with them.” 

“What if…” 

Blaine looks at Kurt with a half smile. “Nothing gonna harm you, not while I’m around.” 

“Nothing gonna harm you, no sir, not while I’m around.” Kurt sings back. 

The twins come back to find their dads singing to each other.


End file.
